Old Pictures
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Kat and Cruger are going through old pictures and find a special one that is close to their hearts and to the heart of one other person.


Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD nor do I claim to.

Kat walked into her room and went straight to her dresser and soon pulled an old photo album from the top drawer. She hadn't looked at the old thing in years but she had decided that she wanted to look at it today. She went into a special room that only few knew existed, so she had her privacy to look over her memories.

Cruger walked into the room and saw Kat looking through the pictures.

"Kat, are you okay?" he asked as he noticed that she had stopped on a particular image.

"Yes, Doggie, I'm fine." She replied, but he knew it was a lie the moment it left her lips.

"Kat, I know you miss him, I still miss Aisynia, I don't think we'll ever lose those feelings". Cruger said gently

"I know, but Doggie, I still wonder why, then I think, if I hadn't lost him I would have never met you... or never really gotten to know you anyway." Kat said, "But I wish... oh..."

"Kat, I know, your son, but, you have Kathleen now," Cruger sat beside her and they began to go through the pictures of days gone by.

"Doggie, I'm glad you and the rangers are here for me." Kat smiled "I feel like I have a new family here"

"I feel like that too, Kat." Cruger smiled.

"Doggie, look at this one." Kat smiled showing him a particular picture

"I remember that day like it was yesterday... you had just gotten assigned to the same base as me." Cruger sighed at the memory "If I'm right you were so excited that you couldn't sit still. I had never seen you that happy before."

"Yeah, I was finally working with someone I knew... someone I trusted. I was working with you." Kat smiled "I felt like so much weight had been lifted from my shoulders... I knew what to expect from you, and what you expected of me."

Kat turned the page and felt the sorrow well in her,

"Danny Delgado, I remember when I first saw him; he was this tall, muscular ranger that made me nervous." Kat sighed "but he was such a softy under all that brawn, I really miss him. I just wish Z could have known him the way I did. It doesn't seem fair, Doggie." Kat wiped a tear from her eye. "This was when he was showing off Z to the entire staff, he was so proud to be a father... so happy to have a daughter that favored him so much."

Cruger sighed "I remember that day well." Cruger looked down "Rest his soul, Danny loved Elizabeth, she was his world."

Kat looked at the picture and pulled it out of the album.

"I think I should give this picture to her, she deserves to have one good picture of her with her dad" Kat said softly.

"I agree," Cruger said "she doesn't have any pictures of her and her father to my knowledge."

Later that evening, Kat went to the rec. room and found Z sitting with Jack talking about something that she really didn't get and didn't care about at that point in time.

"Z, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked

"Sure," Z got up

"Come with me, this is something that I think should be private."

Z wondered what Kat could possibly mean, but went along with Kat to Kat's personal quarters and saw her pick up the photo album and turn to a certain page.

"Z come here." she instructed gently and they both sat on the bed. "I was looking through these pictures and I found this one and thought you should have it. It's of your dad, he had brought you to see Cruger and I, your mother wasn't too happy about that... you were only a few weeks old at the time."

Kat handed Z the picture.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it... that... that's my dad." Z wiped her tears "Kat, are you sure?"

"Yes, I think your dad would want you to have this... it really does show how much he loves you, and I know that if he were here today... he'd be proud of you... as proud of you as I am"

Z hugged Kat.

"Thank you, Kat; you don't know how much I appreciate this."

Z left Kat's room that day with more knowledge of her father and what she really meant to him. She still wished she could have him in her life, but this made him feel closer to her... and more real to her.

The End


End file.
